Release the Seal
by Rei-Fokkusu
Summary: Kyuubi has been split into two and is crazy for revenge, but to get his revenge he needs to be one. With his power low Kyuubi must find Naruto to release the seal.


**A/N: Hey peeps, this is my first fic so it's going to be really bad but I don't care. Ok, well that's pretty much it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto . . . well, I wouldn't . . . it'd be called something else with different characters and WAY less awesome.**

**[O.o ^.^ o.O]**

Kyuubi woke to see two things; a forest that was bigger than it should be, and a cell inside a sewer that seemed to be restraining him. He also woke up with two distinctly different feelings; a calm like he had just come out of a long sleep, and being thoroughly pissed at a certain, random blonde.

After a little thought he realised that he had been sealed inside the baka gaki, almost. It would seem that some of his chakra had escaped the sealing and reformed itself elsewhere, splitting his consciousness into two. This process however had taken a full 20 years due to the large area the remaining chakra was dispersed over and forming a solid body. Of course only a small amount had actually managed to make his body so he was about the same size as Akamaru, thus the reason for the overly large forest.

Kyuubi suddenly winced as his second consciousness gained all the memories and experiences of the sealed half, causing him a to get a migraine. . . and no matter how powerful you were from a -less- giant evil nine tailed demon fox to a lowly human, migraines hurt like a bitch.

Slowly sifting through the memories and easing his migraine, he found out multiple things: a) the yondaime hokage had died in his sealing b) the sandaime hokage had come out of retirement to fill the position c) the godaime hokage, and current hokage was Tsunade, the only surviving sannin and 'baa-chan' to the jailor of his other consciousness. He also got the names and faces of all people close to the gaki along with the interesting fact that he was a member of ANBU under the code name 'kitsune,' or 'fox.'

By this time, Kyuubi had gotten out of his calm mood to become thoroughly pissed like the rest of him, deciding there and then that he would free. . . himself?. . . from the seal to kill the damned Uchiha bastard, but not before having a little fun first.

**[O.o ^.^ o.O]**

Kyuubi shifted uncomfortably in Naruto's mind. He felt . . . odd, like he was here but not here at the same time.

Naruto, sensing the fox's unease questioned him about the problem, worrying about an ambush ahead as he jumped from tree to tree towards his mission location. Kyuubi simply said that it was nothing to worry about and to hurry up and complete the reconnaissance mission so he could go back to sleep, rather than making sure the gaki didn't get them killed. At this Naruto sighed, leaving Kyuubi to ponder the feeling he was getting.

**[O.o ^.^ o.O]**

Back in the forest, Kyuubi wondered how he would go about his plan. He knew that at the moment the baka gaki was starting a reconnaissance mission in which he had to go undercover to investigate a tip that suggested the current location of the sole remaining Uchiha, Madara Uchiha. It was believed that he had survived the war and was in hiding for the time, until he was ready to make his next move.

Going from this and his pure hatred for the blonde, Kyuubi decided his plan of action and started towards the village hidden in the leaves.

After a while of walking, Kyuubi realised that he had no idea where he was going and was, in all truth he discovered he was walking around in circles as he soon ran into the faint chakra signature he was leaving behind. Cursing, he kept walking, seeing no real solution to his problem. The canopy above blocked the light making it impossible to judge direction from sun or stars, hell, it would have been impossible to even see were it not for his –better than normal- eyes. Seething at his stupid luck and whatever the hell else he had to seethe about, he continued to walk crossing his trail at least five times before the trees thinned to reveal a vast desert.

With that discovery he felt 2 things, the first being relief that he now knew roughly where he was, the second being anger as he realised he was going in the exact OPPOSITE direction to Konoha.

Kyuubi now felt the very strong urge to destroy something, a lot of something's. Knowing that the closest 'something' was across the damnable desert, he started walking . . . again. It had come around to night time, soon to be morning so the desert was colder than an ice cube in the middle of a snowstorm. Fortunately for Kyuubi he had rather thick fur so he didn't feel the effects of the whether as badly.

In the early hours of the morning, Kyuubi spotted a village, and the perfect solution to his need to destroy. When he arrived at the village all the people were asleep still, the perfect thing for an assassination . . . this was going to be fun.

**[O.o ^.^ o.O]**

Gaara woke to the silence that was the hidden sand village in the early morning. He didn't usually wake this early, meaning something had woken him.

"Shit" was Gaara's reaction when he felt a chakra signature that was awfully familiar, it felt red, angry and radiated bloodlust and killing intent. It felt like the Shukaku, or one of the other tailed beasts.

Quickly getting dressed and strapping his gourd to his back Gaara went to face the foe, sending a sand clone to wake the rest of the ninja in the village.

Meeting them on the exit to the village, Gaara saw a red chakra seeping off a figure coming towards them. It looked exactly like the Kyuubi, just smaller, like a large dog.

Everyone braced, preparing for combat as the creature ran faster than the eye could follow to stop in their midst. Shinobi fell left and right.

"Everyone get back" Gaara yelled, seeing the demons strength, even in this sad little form. As they complied with his orders he put up a sand barrier so that only he and the beast could fight.

**[O.o ^.^ o.O]**

Upon arriving in the village Kyuubi slaughtered almost half the ninja, revelling in the sensation of their blood staining his claws.

**[O.o ^.^ o.O]**

**A/N: Sasuke died in the war, he teamed up with the remaining Akatsuki to get his revenge on Konoha but was killed by . . . somebody.**


End file.
